Nuestro titular de dobles por su capitán
by Jenny-Utahime
Summary: Los senseis de la Yamabuki y del Hyotei deciden intercambiar estudiantes, cosa que no agradará a más de uno. ¿Podrán sobrevivir ambos chicos en diferentes escuelas y ambientes? Shonen-ai. ¡Capítulo 4!
1. La decisión

**Bueno, aquí llego con otro fic. **

**Esta vez es de Prince of Tennis.**

**Se pueden apreciar varias parejas shonen-ai, así que si no gustan del genero, disculpen Xd**

**Capitulo 1**

Un día común y corriente en Tokio, Japón. Igual que los días anteriores, claro. En la casa de los Atobe, el joven salía de su casa para dirigirse al Hyotei, en una normal clase matutina de tennis.

Un poco más retirado de la casa de los Atobe, un joven salía corriendo de su casa. ¡Era entrenamiento matutino y lo había olvidado por completo! Ichiuma Kita, el regular de 2º del Yamabuki corría a toda prisa para tomar un camión que lo llevara a su ruta.

Sí, un día normal en las tan normales escuelas del Yamabuki y el Hyotei. En la segunda, los jóvenes esperaban a su capitán…

- Muy bien, novatos. A entrenar, o Sakaki los golpeará en música. – Gritó Shishido al frente del enorme "ejercito" de Hyotei, que hacían abdominales.

- Shishido es bastante cruel con los novatos. – Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se recostaba en las piernas de Oshitari, que estaba leyendo un libro, e ignoró, como de costumbre últimamente, el movimiento de su compañero de dobles.

-Sí, pero es bueno entrenándolos… - Sonrió Ootori viendo a Shishido

- ¡Hey, tu, el de atrás! ¡Quiero que las hagas todas de nuevo! – Gritó Shishido mientras movía el puño y corría hacia el chico que acababa de cavar su tumba.

-Tal vez un poco estricto ^^U – Sonrió Ootori mientras tragaba saliva

Sakaki se colocó frente a todo el grupo…

-Kantoku, ohayo. – Dijo colocando al libro a su lado y levantándose de la banca junto con Gakuto.

-Buenos días a todos, los novatos, sigan entrenando. Titulares, los quiero aquí… - Gritó el entrenador mientras tosía un poco. Los vio a todos un segundo, para después clavar su mirada en el joven de lentes

-¿Dónde demonios esta Atobe? -

-No lo se, nunca llega tarde… - Dijo Oshitari mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Debe estar en camino. – Intentó dar soporte a las palabras de Oshitari el pelirrojo

Mientras, en la escuela Yamabuki, los entrenamientos matutinos comenzaban, con Minami al frente…

-¿Listo, Muromachi?

-Hai – Dijo el chico mientras veía la pelota rebotar en la línea de saque.

Kita llegó corriendo a colocarse al lado de Nitobe

-¡Gomenasai! – Gritó el joven de las uzumakis mientras intentaba recuperar el aire

-Es raro que llegues tarde, ¿por qué?- Preguntó Nitobe mientras seguía viendo el partido

- Me… retrase en la parada. – Dijo Kita mientras se incorporaba y veía a Nitobe.

-¿No habrás olvidado de nuevo que hoy había entrenamientos, Ichiuma-kun?- Preguntó el popular pelirrojo con suerte.

- Yo digo que es por Kimiko – Dijo el no tan conocido titular nuevo, Nishikiori. Sengoku lo fulminó, mientras Kita enrojecía por completo

- No creo que Ichiuma-kun sea tan tonto para fijarse en mi pequeña hermana – Dijo Sengoku mientras sonreía y cruzaba los brazos. Todos ignoraron las palabras mientras seguían viendo el entrenamiento.

-Es cierto, Banji quería hablar con nosotros al terminar el entrenamiento. – Dijo el otro Jimmy, mientras veía a Sengoku

-¿Qué sucederá ahora? – Preguntó Nitobe desganado

-Ni idea. - Respondió Sengoku mientras se encogía de hombros.

Volvamos una vez más a la extravagante Hyotei. El joven capitán se bajó enfurecido de la limosina. El chofer lo siguió corriendo

-Disculpe, Keigo-sama. El tráfico no es mi culpa. Usted sabe que… - Corría tras el su chofer, joven y de buen parecer.

-No me interesa. Sabes que debo llegar temprano a mis entrenamientos. Estás despedido. – Dijo mientras se iba a las canchas de tennis. Era despreciable tratar así a la gente, pero habían veces en las que no soportaba ni un segundo que Sakaki se enfureciera con el. El capitán llegó con el grupo que hablaba sin verlo llegar. – Ya llegué, disculpen la demora

- Sakaki te advirtió que llegaras temprano. – Dijo Oshitari mientras lo veía de reojo.

-Sí, esta tan malhumorado. Odia que su mascotita no le haga caso. – Sonrió Shishido con Ootori.

- No soy su mascota, baka. ¿A qué hora hablamos con el? – Preguntó el capitán mientras se quitaba la chamarra.

-Después del entrenamiento. Parece algo importante, ¿sabes algo? – Le respondió Oshitari, esperando la reciproca de su capitán.

-Nada. – Dijo mientras tomaba su raqueta y se iba a una pared. Todos se voltearon a ver.

Para bien o para mal, el entrenamiento de ambas escuelas terminó. Los equipos de titulares fueron a hablar con sus respectivos senseis: la noticia no agradó a nadie…

En el Yamabuki, el primero en reclamar fue Nitobe

-¡Eso no es justo, Banji! ¿Por qué intercambiar a Kita? – Gritó Nitobe mientras señalaba a su compañero de dobles.

El chico se ruborizó y vio a Banji. No sabía que todos en el equipo le prestaran tanta atención

- Así lo hemos decidido tanto Sakaki-sensei como yo. Nos pareció buena idea, creo que Kita podrá aprender buenas cosas en el Hyotei.

-Pero, Banji… - No le parecía buena la idea a Sengoku. Era difícil desprenderse de cualquier miembro.

- Así esta bien. Kita-kun, ¿Qué dices tu? – Preguntó el entrenador con la sonrisa de siempre.

El chico se encogió de hombros y vio al sensei sin saber que decir…

En el Hyotei, los jóvenes intentaban asimilar la propuesta…

-A ver: ¿quieren cambiar a NUESTRO Atobe, por un sujeto X de la Yamabuki? – Preguntó el chico de la gorra mientras jugaba con al silla en la que estaba sentado.

-Es una broma. – Dijo Oshitari mientras gruñía.

-No lo es, creo que el equipo podría intentar aprender cosas nuevas de la Yamabuki. – Respondió Sakaki mientras leía unos papeles.

-Sensei, ellos son pésimos en el tennis. – Argumentó Oshitari mientras veía a Atobe.

-Sí, ellos no saben ni siquiera golpear la pelota. – Dijo burlonamente Gakuto mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- Yo ni siquiera se quiénes son. – Dijo el chico del peinado de hongo mientras se recargaba en la pared.

- Lo siento mucho, esa es la decisión que se ha tomado: intercambiamos a Atobe por Kita por mes y medio. Se que Atobe será fuerte y lo soportará. Demostrará el verdadero espíritu del Hyotei, y el por qué somos mejores en muchos aspectos… -

Atobe asintió mientras se daba la vuelta…

¿Qué de bueno había en eso?

La noche cayó en Tokio, Japón. Había sido un día ridículamente extraño.

Atobe Keigo veía su reloj: 10:45 pm. En escazas horas iba a aparecer en el Yamabuki, ¿y luego? Iba a alejarse de su casa, por mes y medio. ¿Y qué había con sus compañeros, sus amigos? Un mes y medio parecía toda la eternidad en ese momento

Kita Ichiuma veía por la ventana. No sabía que hora era, pero sabía que dejaría la humilde casita donde vivía para mudarse a la enorme mansión de Atobe. No se le antojaba en lo más mínimo. No quería dejar a todos sus sepáis y amigos. No ahora…

Ambos suspiraron y desearon que todo acabara pronto, era lo mejor…


	2. Nuevos compañeros

**Wii, aquí llego con el segundo capi**

**Cualquier duda o cualquier cosa, no duden en dejar review ^^**

**Capitulo 2**

La luz matutina golpeo en la blanquizca cara del joven capitán del Hyotei. Vio su despertador y se levantó mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Era ese día…

Kita revisó el uniforme que le habían dado el día anterior. La "corbatita" le parecía exagerada, nunca le habían agradado esos uniformes con "corbatitas". Vio de reojo su uniforme blanco colgado en el closet… -_Te extrañaré_

Atobe se colocó el uniforme del Yamabuki. Le parecía estúpido que fuese blanco, era muy fácil mancharlo. Vio su celular y colocó una nota: "Hablar con los idiotas encargados del uniforme". Tomó su mochila y salió de su habitación.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron a sus respectivas nuevas escuelas tiempo después. Kita levantó la vista y suspiró…

-No me acomoda ser parte del Hyotei. Atobe es un narcisista engreído. - Se dijo a si mismo Kita

-Vaya, has llegado temprano. – Dijo el moreno mientras lo veía fijamente. – Sakaki me pidió que te llevara a tu salón. El de Hiyoshi, para buena o mala suerte. Si necesitas algo, pídeselo a el. Si no puede ayudarte, búscame a mí.

Kita asintió. _¿Hiyoshi?_ Se dijo mientras seguía caminando tras el moreno.

En el Yamabuki, los hermanos Sengoku esperaban en la entrada de la escuela al joven capitán… es decir, ex capitán del Hyotei. La hermana del joven chico con suerte tenía el cabello corto, de color zanahoria como el de él, y los ojos azules, perdidos en un árbol. El uniforme femenino del Yamabuki acentuaba una figura casi adolescente en la dama. Su hermano sonrió al ver que estaba fastidiándose de esperar al ex capitán

-¿Aburrida, Kimiko? Siempre eres tan apática. – Dijo Kiyosumi mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Llegaré tarde a clase por tu culpa. – Reclamó la pelirroja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Nani? Si ya no esta Kita en tu salón, no te divertirás igual. – Se burló el pelirrojo

-Baka, yo sí quiero ir a clases. – Gruñó su hermana

El joven de cabello oscuro se sacudía el pantalón mientras caminaba distraído por el pasillo que llevaba a la escuela…

-¡Atobe-san! Un gusto tenerte en el colegio. – Gritó Kiyosumi mientras se aceraba a el.

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo.- Dijo el joven mientras seguía viendo los edificios del Yamabuki

-Ehjem… ella es mi hermana menor, Sengoku Kimiko. Decidimos recibirte los dos en la escuela. Irás en mi salón ^^

-Vaya, no sabía que tuvieras una hermana. – Dijo mientras veía a la chica de pies a cabeza

-Me largo de aquí. – Gritó Kimiko mientras se daba la vuelta

-Espera un segundo… - Dijo Kiyosumi, mientras la tomaba del brazo, el joven capitán sonrió ante la arrogancia de la chica. – Kimiko y yo estaremos a cargo de ayudarte en todo lo que necesites. En el salón no dudes en pedirme lo que sea, si necesitas algo y yo no estoy, Kimiko-chan hará lo que le pidas.

- Lo que le pida, ¿eh? – La pelirroja se sonrojó y gruñó al ver al sujeto sonreír maléficamente mientras clavaba su mirada en ella.

- Si no quieres nada más… - La pelirroja vio a su hermano fijamente

-Claro, nee. ¡Nos vemos en el receso! – Atobe vio al pelirrojo que sonreía y señalaba al edificio. – Vayamos al salón

- Sí, que maravilla. – Dijo mientras caminaba al salón.

Kita veía a la ventana mientras gruñía. A el tampoco le agradaba nada el hecho de estar ahí, tomando clases con un montón de desconocidos

El chico despertó de sus sueños al oír la campana que anunciaba el fin de la clase. Hiyoshi se acercó a el

-¿Todo bien? – Preguntó Hiyoshi

- Sí, de maravilla

-Tendremos entrenamiento a la salida. Seguro todos querrán conocerte en el receso, aún eres desconocido, ¿sabes?

- Para mí, ustedes también lo son. – Dijo mientras fulminaba al chico del peinado de hongo, el cual retrocedió un poco y se alejó sin decir nada. Kita fijó su mirada de nuevo en la ventana, como extrañaba el Yamabuki.

Bien o mal, el receso llegó a ambas escuelas. Atobe iba al lado de Kiyosumi, el cual le ayudaba a escoger su comida. Atobe tomaba lo que fuera, en realidad, jamás había estado muy feliz con las comidas de la cafetería. Todos los titulares estaban sentados juntos, Kimiko se sentó al entre el sub-capitán y el capitán.

- ¿Seguirá siendo un cerdo engreído? – Preguntó el subcapitán viendo a Atobe de lejos.

-No creo que cambie en tan poco tiempo. – Le respondió Minami mientras abría su pudín.

-Da igual, comamos. – Gritó Muromachi mientras tomaba su sándwich.

La pelirroja sorbió de su leche. Vio a todos sus senpais y se recargó en la silla. Atobe y Kiyosumi se sentaron en los lugares que sobraban…

-Atobe-san, es un placer. Soy el capitán del Yamabuki, Minami Kentarou. El es el subcapitán, Higashikata Masami

-Hola. – Dijo Higashikata, mientras sonreía…

-El es Nitobe Inakichi; - Siguió Minami. – Nishikiori Tsubasa; Dan Taichi; Muromachi Touji; a Kimiko y a Kiyosumi ya los conociste

Atobe los vio a todos.

- Espero verte en el entrenamiento vespertino ^^ - Sonrió Minami mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Tiene que ser así, seré el capitán, ¿o no?

- No, no lo serás. Tu serás titular de dobles… como Kita-kun ^^

Atobe lo vio fijamente

-¿No te lo dijeron? – Le preguntó Sengoku, sorprendido

-Debe ser una broma

Kita vio a todos fijamente

- Es broma.- Dijo sonriendo el chico de gorra.

-Lo dudo mucho, así lo dijo Sakaki: "Necesito un capitán. Atobe se va, el chico que llega es el capitán". – Dijo el chico de lentes viendo a todos sus compañeros.

-¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa? Deberías convertirte TÚ en capitán. – Le dijo Gakuto, sonriendo.

-Pero no es así. Kita es el que se convierte en el capitán. – Se encogió de hombros Oshitari.

Shishido vio al joven que se sonrojaba lentamente al ver como nadie lo aceptaba como tal, sonrió al ver esa expresión en su cara. Era casi adorable. – Está bien, si así lo quiere el Kantoku

Kita y Ootori vieron fijamente a Shishido

- Shishido-san, es un novato. Y… es del Yamabuki. – Le dijo Ootori, sorprendido, en voz baja mientras veía a Kita de reojo

-Si tanto les molesta que sea capitán, simplemente pónganme en dobles, y ya. – Gruñó Kita

-Iie, chicos. Kita solo perdió un par de veces en el Yamabuki. Podríamos confiar en el. – Sonrió Taki, mientras veía una libreta.

-Sea como sea, tenemos que hacerlo. – Oshitari suspiró y vio a Kita.

Kita enrojeció al ver a Shishido sonriéndole. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

Atobe llegó enfurecido al salón. Tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo al baño. El pelirrojo corrió tras el

-Atobe-san, espera. –Dijo Sengoku, mientras abría la puerta del baño. El joven gruñó mientras aventaba sus cosas debajo de un lavabo y se recargaba en la pared

-¿Qué rayos es lo que quieres?- Gritó Atobe.

-Me disculpo por no haberte dicho eso. Se que es difícil ser un simple titular ahora, pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que todos te respetaremos como titular del Hyotei

-Claro, como el titular engreído del Hyotei. –Dijo Atobe, mientras levantaba la mirada. – Es obvio que ninguno de ustedes me quiere aquí.

Kiyosumi se colocó tras el, colocando una mano en su hombro

-Vete. – Le gritó Atobe, sin dejar de darle la espalda.

-Yo te respeto por lo que has hecho, Atobe. Eres un gran capitán que impone un gran respeto en su equipo. -

Atobe se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos azules del pelirrojo. Bajo lentamente su mirada para notar que sus labios se acercaban lentamente. Los dos pares de ojos se cerraban lentamente, ¿qué pasaba? ¿Por qué cedía el joven emperador? Alguien abrió la puerta, haciendo que ambos se separaran, cortando drásticamente lo que pudo ser

-Pido disculpas, Atobe. – Le dijo Minami, aun colgado de la puerta.

-¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí? - Dijo el joven pelirrojo mientras se quitaba la mano de la boca, disimulando el sonrojo.

-Muromachi los vio entrar aquí. En verdad, siento mucho que no te dijeran en que condiciones venias. Nos encantaría poder aprender más del capitán del Hyotei

-Está bien, no pienso irme ni nada de eso. – Dijo mientras veía a Kiyosumi, esperando que no se moviera para que no viera la mochila tirada bajo los lavabos.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Atobe-kun! Y disculpa, de nuevo. – Dijo el Jimmy, mientras se iba corriendo. Atobe tomó su mochila y salió de ahí, antes de que Kiyosumi comenzara con una incomoda y poco interesante conversación. El pelirrojo vio el techo lleno de papeles mojados y suspiró. ¿Qué idiotez estuvo a punto de hacer?


	3. Insinuando

**¡Grax por los reviews¡**

**Y claro, gracias por seguir leyendo ^^**

**Capítulo 3**

Entrenamiento matutino en el Yamabuki. Atobe veía cauteloso desde una distancia bastante considerable. ¿Por qué no había olvidado lo sucedido el día anterior? Estuvo a punto de tocar los labios de aquel pelirrojo tan famoso del Yamabuki. Se recargó en la pared y tocó sus labios… si hubiera sido, ¿qué…? Se golpeó la cabeza y la meneó un par de veces. Atobe Keigo no debía pensar en eso precisamente ahora. Caminó a las canchas, dónde llamó la atención de más de uno…

- Atobe-san, ohayo. – Dijo el chico del cabello despeinado sonriendo, mientras su compañero veía sin agrado al joven del lunar…

- Ohayo… - Respondió Atobe, mientras veía a todos, intentando recordar quién era quién…

-¡Que poca vergüenza! No recuerda nuestros nombres. Esto no habría pasado con Kita… - Dijo Nitobe molesto

Todos vieron a Atobe. Sengoku soltó una risita al verlo tan avergonzado, se levantó intentando darle una mano al chico, pero este enfureció viendo al castaño

-¡Claro que los recuerdo a todos! Ni-tú-ves Kuchi-Kuchi, Wawashikata Mas-a-mi, Mana-a-mi Ken, Chiki-kiori Tsubase… - Todos lo fulminaron con la mirada, mientras el pelirrojo retrocedía lentamente. Atobe vio al moreno de segundo grado. – Y tú eres Touji…

- _Uff… no confundió mi nombre. – _Sonrió Muromachi

-Muromacho, ¿no?

Todos vieron al moreno que enrojecía lentamente, mientras se encogía de hombros

-Jeje, ¡ese es bueno! – Dijo burlonamente Higashikata

- Pobre Muromachi. – Sonrió Nitobe.

-Baka, ¡es Muromachi! – Gritó el moreno

-Algo así… - Dijo Atobe mientras sacaba su raqueta.

- Vaya, vaya. Creo que tendré que ayudarte con los nombres, Atobe-kun. – Dijo Sengoku, mientras lo tomaba del hombro y sonreía.

En el Hyotei, Kita abrió la puerta del salón de música. Aún nadie llegaba.

-Tal vez… llegué demasiado temprano. – Se dijo mientras veía el montón de instrumentos. Alguien abrió la puerta lentamente, observando al joven perdido entre los instrumentos del salón. – Wow. – Dijo mientras se sentaba en el banquillo del piano, viendo la ventana cerrada. La sombra corrió sigilosamente a sentarse junto a el, tomándolo de los hombros mientras le susurraba lentamente al oído.

-La ventana se cierra cuando no hay clase de música. – Dijo Shishido viendo a la ventana.

-¡Shishido-san! Llegas temprano.

-Sí, los demás no deben tardar. – Kita se dio la vuelta, para encontrar la sonrisa del joven castaño. Este vio el piano. – ¿Tocas algún instrumento?

-Tocaba el saxofón

-Maravilloso. – Dijo el chico de gorra, mientras comenzaba con una sonata sencilla en el piano. No podía negar que adoraba a un chico culto en el ámbito musical. – ¿La reconoces?

Kita asintió mientras sonreía

-Mozart, ¿cómo no reconocerlo?

Shishido soltó una risita ante el sarcasmo del chico. Lo vio de reojo, estaba enamorado entre el movimiento de sus manos entre tan maravillosas teclas blanquizcas. El movimiento se detuvo bruscamente, aquel movimiento armonico se rompió por una nota mal escogida para un final asi de abrupto. Shishido se acercó lentamente a los labios rosados de Kita, el cual esquivó aquel sorpresivo ataque retrocediendo rápidamente. Lamentablemente, esto no provocó más que la caída de ambos del bendito banquillo…

-¿Q-Qué demonios haces, Shishido-san? – Reclamó el chico debajo de Shishido.

- No creo que exista una mentira creíble ante eso, ¿tu sí? – Dijo Shishido, mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Kita lo empujó mientras se levantaba. Necesitaba pensarlo un segundo antes de salir corriendo. Shishido se levantó y se sentó en el banquillo de nuevo, mientras el castaño lo veía de reojo. Alguien abrió la puerta.

-Vaya, aquí estás. Hiyoshi te estaba buscando como loco. – Dijo Oshitari molesto

-Go-Gomen. – Tartamudeó el joven mientras veía a Shishido.

-Iie. Debiste de haberme respondido el mensaje. – Oshitari se encogió de hombros mientras veía a Shishido, este sonrió y negó con la cabeza

- No tiene batería…

La junta del club de tennis concluyó. Kita iba saliendo de la escuela, cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo

-¿Tomamos el bus juntos? – Preguntó Shishido mientras sonreía.

Kita se sonrojó completamente. Intentó evadirlo, pero Shishido sonreía sin tomar importancia a sus excusas. Un peliplateado observaba la escena mientras se acercaba lentamente a la puerta de entrada del colegio

-¡Vamos! A fin de cuentas, el bus me deja cerca de mi casa. Es más, te invito a mi casa. –Shishido acarició la mejilla del castaño, el cual solamente volteó la cara. Ootori gruñó detrás de Shishido.

-Shishido-san, ¿esta bien si tomamos el bus? Es tarde, no quisiera que…

-Vete si quieres. Tampoco quisiera que tu madre se enojara contigo. - Shishido sonrió burlonamente. El peliplateado se sonrojó lentamente… no el sonrojo que habitualmente tomaba al hablar con el castaño, un coraje tremendo lo invadió. Vio a Kita y gruñó de nuevo mientras se iba caminando. Kita lo comprendió perfectamente, mientras que el castaño se encogía de hombros.

Atobe se detuvo en la entrada del colegio. El pelirrojo lo esperaba con su hermana…

- Atobe-san, has tardado. – Dijo sonriendo Kiyosumi.

-Gomen

Kimiko vio a los dos jóvenes y se encogió de hombros…

-¿Te acompañamos a casa?

Kimiko fulminó a su hermano con la mirada…

-Creo que tu hermanita no quiere ir

- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer. – Respondió molesta la pelirroja.

-¡Kimiko, no seas…!

-Iie, me iré sólo… gracias. – Atobe se fue caminando mientras sacaba su móvil…

-No debiste decir eso. El la esta pasando realmente mal. – Kiyosumi vio a su hermana

-Eso es porque intentas obligar a todos a agradarle. Eso no es nada fácil, los conoces. –Dijo Kimiko, mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba. ¿Cómo negar eso?


	4. Sucumbiendo

**Capítulo 4**

Atobe salía de su casa, sin esperar ver una cara conocida.

-¡Atobe-san! Venía a disculparme por mi hermanita. – Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca. – Te juro que no vuelve a pasar. Es sólo que ella a veces no sabe…

-Está bien. Ella tiene razón, tienen mejores cosas que hacer que estar conmigo. – Atobe se dio la vuelta.

-No, te equivocas. – Sengoku se encogió de hombros. – A mi me gusta mucho estar contigo.

Mientras tanto, en la escuela Hyotei. Kita intentaba despejar de su mente el hecho de que Shishido coqueteara con él y la cara de Ootori. No había nadie en la cancha, así que decidió entrenar un rato. De ninguna manera podía ser suficiente para olvidar las palabras de Shishido. El joven se tumbó en el suelo…

-¿Estás cansado?...

Esa voz… Kita se tapó los ojos con el brazo - ¿Qué quieres, Shishido?

-Te veía entrenar desde el salón. Creí que sería buena idea darte una mano. – El castaño se acercó a Kita. Este se levanto de un brinco, y lo vio fijamente – Oye, ¿qué pasa? Tienes cara de estar asustado. No muerdo… - Shishido se acercó aún más.

-No quiero problemas. Tu y Ootori tienen algo, evidentemente. – Kita retrocedió un poco.

-¿Ootori? Jajajaja, solo es un pasatiempo. – Kita abrió los ojos fuertemente. – Vaya, no puedo creer que todo el mundo piense que voy en serio con él. Digo, ese chico a veces me asfixia. Le fascina estar conmigo todo el tiempo.

Shishido suspiró. El otro chico no entendía bien lo que pasaba.

-Ustedes dos salen… - Kita preguntó sorprendido.

-Salíamos, ya te dije que fue un pasatiempo. – Shishido sonrió. – Tú me pareces más interesante.

El tiempo pasaba, y ya era la segunda clase en el Yamabuki. Sengoku estaba completamente distraído. Atobe intentaba prestar atención a la clase. No era fácil. Lo que había dicho Sengoku no había sido tomado a la ligera por ambos. Mientras uno pensaba qué le pasaba a uno, el otro pensaba si no había metido la pata.

Minami: Neee, Sengoku-san, ¿puedes venir un segundo?

Sengoku: Hai.

Atobe vio a los dos jóvenes hablando en el pasillo. Minami siempre se veía muy alegre. No lo comprendía, pero resultaba intrigante. Sengoku se sentó mientras veía de reojo a Atobe. - ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Atobe

-Sólo me pidió un consejo… nada importante. – El chico sonrió y se volteó a su libreta.

En el Hyotei, Kita tomaba un poco de agua, mientras intentaba razonar las palabras de Shishido. Era tan confuso. ¿Por qué lo acosaba tanto? Y peor aún… ¿por qué tenía tantas ganas de caer en su red? El chico tomó aire.

-¿Todo bien? – Preguntó Oshitari mientras tomaba su agua y le daba un sorbo.

-Sí… - El chico tenía la mirada perdida. Oshitari sonrió, y no hizo más preguntas. Comprendía que al tener una negativa a lo que veía, necesitaba dar privacidad a la gente. Le devolvió su agua a Kita. – Quédatela, sólo quería un trago.

Si bien entrenar en éstas condiciones no era favorable, ni divertido para estas extrañas parejas, tenían que hacerlo. En el Yamabuki, Atobe y Sengoku parecían conocerse y entrenar mejor que los demás. En el Hyotei, Kita no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Shishido, y este no hacia nada más que llamar aún más su atención.

Eran dos historias completamente opuestas, pero escritas con una tinta muy parecida.

Y, bueno, la salida de los dos equipos de tennis llegó. Atobe y Sengoku salieron al útlimo. Se sentaron un segundo en una banca que estaba en el patio.

-Debo agradecerte… - Sonrió Atobe viendo al pelirrojo. - … creí que tendría una pésima estadia aquí.

-Yo creí que sería desagradable tenerte aquí. – Ambos chicos soltaron una risa.

Un silencio invadió a los dos. Un ambiente perfecto, Sengoku besó rápidamente los labios del rey de Hyotei. Sólo lo deseaba hacer de nuevo por un segundo. No contaba con los deseos de Atobe, que tomó su rostro, prolongando ese tiempo lo suficiente como para convertir un dulce beso en algo más.

-Atobe… - Dijo el pelirrojo a penas despegandose un poco de los labios del chico. - … yo… no haré nada si tu no… quieres

-Baka… - Atobe se recostó en la banca. – No te estoy dando permiso. Yo soy el que lo esta pidiendo.

Mientras, a penas dando las 5:00 de la tarde, el sol se ponía, regalando un hermoso paisaje rojizo. En el salón de música, Kita había sido acorralado de nuevo.

-Kita… - Dijo el castaño mientras lo abrazaba y besaba su cuello.

Kita aún no estaba seguro de si eso era correcto. Pero no pudo detener al chico cuando paso su pano por su entrepierna. Cada beso que le daba lo endrogaba aún más. Estaba paralizado, pero lo que pasaba por su mente no incluía detener a Shishido. El sentir sus labios tocar tantos lugares… era una sensación que le hacía perder la voluntad de su cuerpo.

Y así, poco a poco terminaban ciertas experiencias que habían cambiado las vidas de los chicos.

-Vaya… - Sengoku se cerraba la camisa, mientras veía a Atobe subirse los pantalones.

-Sí, a ver si para la próxima escoges un lugar más cómodo. – Atobe sonrió burlonamente.

-Lo dices como si te hubiera obligado… - Sengoku bajó la cabeza.

Atobe sonrió. – Tienes razón. Yo te obligué a ti. – El chico tenía una mirada perverza.

-Eres terrible. – Dijo Sengoku mientras sonreía.

-Mañana te invito a mi casa. Es más comodo. – Dijo el rey, mientras tomaba la mano del pelirrojo.

En el Hyotei, Shishido se colocaba el cinturón, mientras veía a Kita, sentado a su lado.

-Esto tiene que suceder más seguido. – Shishido beso el cuello de Kita.

-Claro… - El chico sonrió mientras se dejaba envolver por esos adictivos besos.


End file.
